


Strangers in the Night

by FlutteringPhalanges



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: AU mafia, Detective Agatha Van Helsing, Detectives, Eventual Romance, F/M, Vampire Mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteringPhalanges/pseuds/FlutteringPhalanges
Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of her partner, Jonathan Harker, Detective Agatha Van Helsing finds herself delving into a case that is otherworldly.
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing, Jonathan Harker/Mina Murray, Quincey Morris/Lucy Westenra
Comments: 39
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know, another story. But hey, I've been regularly updating all of my Dracula fanfics so if this actually works out and isn't some silly AU, I'll do the same. Alrighty, let's delve into this! -Jen

Detective Agatha Van Helsing had been a part of the West Yorkshire Police force for nearly twenty years. It was both a rewarding and strenuous profession. She'd witnessed it all, murders, kidnappings, burglaries, any given crime one could name. As time went on, her stomach hardened, her emotions with it. She was brave. Thrived on any given challenge. It was her calling-and to think that she had almost become a nun.

"Coffee?"

Agatha looked up from the pile of paperwork on her desk. Her partner, Jonathan Harker, stood at her side, drink in hand. The two had been a team for the past few years ever since John had transferred from Scotland Yard after marrying his wife, Mina, and moving to Yorkshire. They worked well together, the man almost as dedicated to his work as Agatha was. Perhaps she'd even considered him a friend. The couple had, after all, invited her over multiple times for dinner-most of the time she declined. While John was married to Mina, Agatha was married to her work.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking the cup gratefully.

"Don't know how you can drink that stuff," he chuckled. "Especially without any cream or sugar. I prefer tea myself, or even a nice hot chocolate."

"It keeps me focused," she explained, taking a long sip. Bitter. Just how she preferred it. "You're here early."

"And you're here earlier," he countered. "Going over the cold cases again?" Jonathan leaned over her shoulder curiously, his eyes scanning the various pages spread out from a file folder. "The seaside murders? You mean, you're looking into the Whitby Ripper again?"

"The expanse of it all," Agatha muttered, flipping through the papers. "The Whitby Ripper is just the tip of the iceberg. The murders, how it's all organized, we could be looking at a mafia like set up."

"...Where the Whitby Ripper is the crime lord?" He questioned, seeming uncertain of her claims. "But we haven't come across anyone or any leads that would link to an organized crime circuit. Someone or something can't be that underground."

"And yet, here we are," the detective sighed, motioning to the mess. "Trying to dig past the surface. I know I'm missing something," she mumbled, taking another swig of coffee. "Just can't figure out what."

"Well, maybe…"

"Van Helsing, Harker."

Jonathan was cut short as an older man approached. Howard Nye had been Chief of Police nearly as long as Agatha had been there. Gruff, but surprisingly patient, the two respected each other well enough. Jonathan, however, had yet to earn his favor, much to the younger man's disappointment.

"There's been a suspected homicide report off of Leeds, in the abandoned spice building? Another weird one, thought it best you two go out and take a look," his eyes flickered down to Agatha's desk. "Take notes."

Despite being one of the first to be alerted, Agatha wasn't surprised to find others already on the scene. Parking the car, Jonathan on her heels, she lifted the police tape with a gloved hand and entered the building. Dark. Musky. Even though the shop had closed years ago, the scent of cinnamon was in the air.

"Agatha, John, I was wondering when you two would show up."

Jack Seward, the station's forensic scientist, waved the two officers over. Agatha had actually known Jack before he was hired. It had been, after all, her recommendation that got him in. A few years back, when she agreed to give a lecture at a local university, the young man had come to her requesting mentor-ship. Surprised by the young graduate student's interest, they developed a bond. Perhaps, like Jonathan, she might go as far as to say Jack was her friend.

"What are we looking at?" The detective inquired, walking over to the motionless figure on the ground.

"Female, no source of identification," the forensic scientist stated, moving around the body. "In her twenties maybe, but here's the thing."

Jack pointed down and Agatha followed with her eyes. In the middle of the woman's chest was a long, thick piece of wood that pierced deep within her. A stake. The detective frowned, noting how the color of the woman's body was incredibly pale. Whiter than the average shade of a post mortem body. She had been drained of her blood.

"Her neck has the same marking too," the man said quietly, breaking the silence. Taking his pen, Jack carefully moved a lock of hair out of the way to reveal two deep bite-like marks near her jugular. "We could be looking at another victim of the Whitby Ripper."

"Convenient," Agatha huffed, attention turning to Jonathan. "I suppose I picked the right file to examine today." She cleared her throat, catching the eyes of those around her. "Take pictures of everything. Samples. Any clues. If anything even looks remotely out of place, consider that it is."

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"What do you mean you neglected to dispose of the body?"

Dracula's voice was low as he stared at Lord Harvey Ruthven from his seat. Even when he didn't lose his temper, the elder vampire was terrifying. The man swallowed, trying his best not to meet the Count's gaze. He had messed up. Royally so. And as a member of the Transylvanian Mafia, that was far from a good thing.

"I made sure she was dead," he sputtered. "I was careful-"

Dracula held his hand up. "I didn't ask about you killing her, I asked about the aftermath." He sighed, shaking his head as he rose to his feet. "Harvey, Harvey, Harvey, I don't ask much of you. Of any of you. I give you the eternal gift of life and this is how you repay me?"

"Clearly he's unworthy of it," chuckled a feminine voice. Lucy Westenra floated into the common room, her heels clicking on the stone floor. "Rule number one, never be sloppy."

"Like you would know," Harvey countered, glaring at the woman. "Always finding luxury with wealthy men. Draining their blood and getting their cash. Unbecoming."

"I help provide for this family," she sneered. "What do you contribute?" Lucy looked over her shoulder towards the entrance. "Frank, dear, exactly how much as Mr. Lord Ruthven helped out?"

"I...I don't exactly have the papers on me," the middle aged vampire replied meekly. "All of the accounting work and-"

"Just stop. All of you. You're giving me a headache," Dracula growled. "I have enough on my plate dealing with the four of you, now the police are looking into us again." He frowned, leaning against his desk. "That Agatha Van Helsing, always so persistent."

"We could always kill her," another voice suggested. When Quincey Morris stepped from the shadows, Lucy giggled and hurried to his side. It was almost sickening how she clung to him. "I don't see why we can't go that route."

The Transylvanian Mafia had called England a home for over a century. Dracula was the head. The boss. The true mastermind. Harvey had been the first to join, a man he'd turned from The Demeter out of sheer boredom. Frank followed a few decades later. He was a lawyer, good with paperwork and accounting. Lucy had come out of pure fascination, Quincey joining her because he came as a packaged deal.

Together, the five vampires lived in a stone mansion, very reminiscent of a castle. Money. Murder. They lived in a world of their own. A world they tried to maintain and keep quiet. An existence that was threatened when one of them slipped up.

"No," Dracula interrupted. "Killing Detective Van Helsing would be risky. We have no choice but to lie low again until this all blows over. Hopefully dear Harvey didn't leave anything to track us. For the time being," he sighed. "We feed only on vagrants, homeless, those who clearly won't be missed. I know they don't taste the best," he smirked. "But you can thank your brother for that. Dismissed."

Harvery clenched his fists as Lucy, grasping Quincey's hand, strode past him, shooting him a dirty look. Frank was quiet, hurrying by to do whatever the hell the lawyer did in his spare time. Though he was frightened by him, Lord Ruthven wasn't about to lower his standards to drink some dirty beggar. He'd go out tonight and be careful. Even the count wouldn't realize he'd left.

* * *

"I'm going to call it a night," Jonathan sighed, stretching his arms. "Are you coming?"

It was well into the late evening, most of the police department gone-or switching rounds. Agatha still found herself pouring over the latest information connected to the cold case. Not much was learned about the woman yet, but having a new victim was a lead in itself.

"You go on ahead," she suggested. "I think I'll stay a little longer."

"Alright," Jonathan said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tell Mina I said hi," the detective responded, sounding clearly preoccupied. "I'll let you know if I find anything."

As the night wore on, Agatha found herself growing sleepy. Every time her head slipped down, she immediately sat back up straight. It was hard to focus when exhaustion tugged at your consciousness. It wasn't until her phone began to vibrate wildly on her desk did the detective realize she'd fallen asleep.

Blinking wearily, she picked up the device and looked at the call identification. Mina. Puzzled, she answered it.

"Mina?" Agatha began. "What's wrong-?"

"It's John," the woman said, her tone frantic. "Agatha, John isn't here. He...he never made it home!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the love and support, guys! You make these frequent updates happen! Okay, here's chapter two!

It's a common belief that one must wait twenty four hours before reporting a person missing. But such isn't the case under certain circumstances. However, given that only a few hours had passed and Mina Harker, as sweet as she was, had a tendency of being overwhelmingly worried about her husband's welfare, Agatha's concern wasn't off the charts. Still, the man was her partner and it was rather strange that he hadn't returned home.

The lights of police cars danced in front of the Harker household, spotlighting Mina as she stood out front, huddled in an oversize jacket. The detective stood by her, a notepad out with the intent of treating this like any other case. She had dealt with many missing persons cases, but this one was personal. But she swore to herself, for the time being, to treat it as if it were any other report. She needed to remain calm. Mindful. For Mina's sake.

"I tried calling, and texting," the woman sniffed, rubbing her nose on the edge of her sleeve. I even drove around a bit. He took a cab into work today-his car is having work done, and then I was to pick him up from the coach station. When he didn't show up, I went home. I thought that maybe...maybe…"

"How about we sit down to a cup of tea?" Agatha suggested, quite uncertain how to ease her partner's wife. "We'll figure this out. I'm just John is fine. He's a detective after all, he's trained to defend himself." Her eyes flickered over to the other officers. "Start a search extending a kilometer from the station. Missing person is Jonathan Harker. Last seen at West Yorkshire police station wearing standard uniform. Blue eyes, blond hair, keep a lookout for a black smartphone. And," she tried not to grimace. "Someone call the hospital. Make sure no one matching Jonathan's description has been admitted."

The detective wanted nothing more than to jump right into the action. But Mina needed her, and she owed that much to Jonathan. Following the woman inside, she took a seat at the kitchen table, watching the woman's shaking hands as she prepared enough brew for two people.

"Thank you," she said, accepting a cup from Mrs. Harker. "Mina, I can assure you we'll get to the bottom of this." At least, she would as soon as she found a means of getting out of there. "We will find John," Agatha took a sip, choosing her next words carefully. "Is there anyone I can call? A neighbor? A friend? Someone who can stay with you right now?"

"Maybe the Tinsleys across the way," her voice wavered. "I'd hate to bother them."

"I'm quite sure they'd understand," Agatha assured her. "Look, Mina, I know John better than anyone else. I really don't wish to leave you like this, but if anyone can find him…"

"I know," Mina said quietly, a weak smile crossing her features. "It's you." She took a rather large gulp of tea. "Thank you, Agatha, for taking this seriously. I know I must sound so silly, but I know Johnny…"

"As do I," the detective agreed. "Which is why I must go. Call your neighbors and if you have any issues or if Jonathan shows back up. You have my number. I'll keep the ringer up so I can hear you if you buzz."

As Detective Van Helsing stood up, she was caught slightly off guard as the woman wrapped her arms tightly around her. Mina buried her face in Agatha's shoulder, inhaling sharply as she pulled back.

"I have no doubt you'll bring my Johnny home," she nodded. "If anyone can find him, it's Detective Van Helsing."

* * *

Detective Jonathan Harker awoke with a start. He blinked, his vision blurred as he fought back a throbbing headache. As he tried to sit up, he found his body unable to. Weak. Drained. What had happened to him? Did he faint? Was he attacked? Robbed? The side of his neck burned as if two hot coals had been pressed into the sensitive flesh.

"Harvey, you stupid prick! I cannot believe you did this!"

Jonathan squinted, making out three figures from where he laid on the floor. Two men and a woman, none of which he recognized. The detective tried to call out, but his mouth was dry. Fear beginning to rise in his chest, he could only watch from afar.

"I can," Lucy snorted, sneering at Harvey. "You screwed up big time, Ruthven. When Dracula comes back, he'll stake you on the spot for sure."

"Not only did you go against his word, but you brought the damn blood bag with you?!" Quincey growled, sizing Harvey up. "Do you even know who this asshole is?!"

"Detective Jonathan Harker of the West Yorkshire Police Department," the woman smirked, circling around Harvey. "The most esteemed officer on the force? Drac's favorite meddlesome human?" She grinned, clearly enjoying the man's growing realization of his error. "Agatha Van Helsing."

"I panicked!" Lord Ruthven hissed. "You would've done the same!"

"I wouldn't have made the mistake from the start!" Quincey shot back. "I should save Dracula the trouble and-"

"Save me from what kind of trouble?"

The three vampires turned to see their leader standing in the doorway. Jonathan bit his bottom lip, trying to keep calm. No one had seemed to notice he was awake yet. After witnessing what he had, he decided it was probably best to stay that way. He closed his eyes, trying to maintain his breathing.

"Harvey brought home a little surprise," Lucy chirped. "Didn't you, Harvey?"

The detective could feel the vampire's eyes on him as a low growl rumbled deep from within the count's chest. Dracula strode forward, a hand grasping around Harvey's neck. The man squeaked in surprise as he was thrust into the air. Frank, who had been elsewhere, finally came to inspect the commotion and froze in place.

"You fool," the count hissed. "You blithering idiot! Could I have not been more clear?"

"I…" Lord Ruthven struggled, stumbling over his words. "I'm sorry-"

"Dawn's in a few hours, we could just tie him to a cross and leave him outside," Quincey suggested.

"But that would require one of us obtaining and touching the cross…" Frank said quietly, trying to enter into the conversation.

"Oh shut up, Frankie," Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're taking the fun out of this!"

With all five vampires preoccupied, Jonathan began to wrack his mind on ways to escape. These people-or whatever they were, didn't have the intention of letting him go. As he tried to slowly push himself up, a sharp rock pressed into his left palm causing the man to let out a small yelp. Immediately, the room fell silent.

"Someone's awake," the female vampire smiled, cocking her head curiously. "And to think I actually thought he was dead."

Dracula dropped Harvey to the floor, the corners of his lips curving into a smirk. Lord Ruthven, taking his chance scurried away to another part of the mansion. Trying his best, the detective tried to scoot back, but the creature was already looming over him.

"Detective Jonathan Harker," he mused. "It's both a delight and a regret to see you in my home. You know, I've been growing very weary of your investigations involving my little family." When the man's eyes widened the vampire scoffed. "Don't act so surprised. By now, you've surely started to piece things together."

"The Whitby Ripper bit or the vampires?" Quincey questioned. Dracula threw a dark glare in the man's direction and he fell silent.

"Apparently one of my own couldn't control himself for a second time and you just happened to be the winner of the lottery," he reached down and touched the bite mark on the detective's neck. Jonathan winced, letting out a small cry. "Now I've been put in quite a difficult situation. What to do with you. What to do with you…" He hummed to himself, beginning to pace. "I could just kill you. That is an easy option," he paused. "But where's the fun in that?"

Jonathan tried to shy away, but the mere act of moving was painful. The elder vampire easily caught on and placed his foot right on the detective's ankle. With a swift stomp, the sickening snap of bone sounded, the detective letting out a scream. Lucy giggled, clinging to Quincey's arm as her lover looked on curiously.

"I do apologize," the vampire said, feigning pity. "But I can't have you leaving. You just got here. You're my first live guest in awhile...or rather, one that has remained alive this long." He looked the writhing man up and down, noticing a square shaped object in his pocket. "Well, hello there."

The detective could do nothing as the man reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. Several missed calls and messages. Muted. Perhaps that's why they were never answered. Dracula's grinned widened maliciously as he grabbed Jonathan's thumb and unlocked the device.

"Who to call, who to call," he considered, scrolling through the contacts. "Mina? Your lovely wife who must be terribly worried? Your boss? A mechanic? Oh...no, I know," his finger stopped moving. "Let's play a little game, Johnny," he said, meeting the pained man's eyes. "I do love a good hunt…"

* * *

Agatha had been searching the streets for over an hour with absolutely no luck. No one from her team had reported anything out of the ordinary. No crimes. Nothing out of place. She let out a huff of frustration.

"Dammit, Jonathan," she muttered. "Where the hell are you?"

Just then, her cell phone began to buzz. Immediately, the detective grabbed it and stared in shock at the name. Jonathan Harker. A wave of relief and annoyance rushed over her as she was quick to answer it.

"John," she exclaimed. "Where have you been? Everyone has-"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid Detective Harker is unable to come to the phone right now."

Agatha blood ran cold, a lump forming in her throat. The cool, teasing voice did not belong to her partner. It hadn't been Jonathan who had called nor answered.

"Who is this?" She replied, trying not to let her anger show. "What have you done with my partner?"

"Oh Detective Van Helsing-may I call you, Agatha? I can't quite say. However, let's just say that lovely cold case of yours is about to get very hot. Think of this as a game of chess. You and me. I like games, do you, Agatha? So let's play. Your partner's life depends on it."

Let the game begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any terminology used wrong. I'm from America so I did as my research as I could to get words right lol! So now Agatha is running against the clock. Poor Johnny, if it had been anyone else, Dracula would've just ended you. Now he's going to use you as a means to get to your partner. After centuries of boredom, the man wants to have a little fun and why not now? He has a good excuse to go after his rival. Reviews/comments/kudos/ are greatly loved and appreciated! Until next time! Stay safe and healthy! -Jen

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I'd finish this tonight, but I did. This is far from any topic I've written about before, so please excuse any mess up on terminology and what not. This is based off a gif set I did so I thought I'd write the first chapter and see if it's worth going somewhere with. I'd love to hear your thoughts! All comments/reviews/kudos are highly appreciated! Until next time! Stay safe and healthy! -Jen


End file.
